1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate having a pattern and a color filter used for a color display device and the like, to a method of manufacturing a color filter, and to a liquid crystal display using them. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate having a pattern, a color filter, a method of manufacturing a color filter and a liquid crystal display, wherein a color ink is injected inside an opening partitioned by a partition wall formed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In late years, as a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate used for a color display devise such as a color liquid crystal display, an ink jet method has been proposed. (For example, see patent document 1 and patent document 2.) These documents, for example, disclosed that a black matrix including a fluoro-containing compound and/or a silicon-containing compound was used as a partition wall in order to prevent ink bleeding and color mixing in the ink printing step.
In addition, as a partition wall patter, various patterns such as a grid pattern partitioning every pixel and a stripe pattern are well known.
However, there was a problem such that chromaticity of a color pattern every opening fluctuates according to the fluctuation of an amount of an injected ink from every nozzle since a used nozzle is decided according to a corresponding opening in a case where an ink is injected in an opening of a grid partition wall by a ink jet method.
Various patterns such as a stripe pattern are known. However, a stripe pattern is not superior in light shielding performance and is inferior to a grid pattern in contrast.
[patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-35915 Official Gazette
[patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-35917 Official Gazette